


A New Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled the minute a pet alligator approached him. ''A pretty pet.'' It was a flawless evening.





	A New Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled the minute a pet alligator approached him. ''A pretty pet.'' It was a flawless evening. The Sewer King glanced at many pretties his children obtained for him recently. He wrapped his arms around the alligator. The Sewer King laughed as it licked his face. 

Hours later, the alligator was sick. It writhed every now and then. It viewed worry in the Sewer King's eyes. The alligator tried to wag its tail. 

Many tears streamed down the Sewer King's face after his pet ceased moving. One new evening for him. One new evening without his pretty pet. 

 

THE END


End file.
